


香水

by Ladior



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladior/pseuds/Ladior
Summary: 一对情侣之间如果第一性别和第二性别完全相反他们该如何相处呢？
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre
Kudos: 4





	香水

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里的私设：
> 
> 第一性别：主要决定人的身体形态，譬如身高、力量、面貌等  
> 第二性别：主要决定人的性格、生殖责任等
> 
> PS：一直觉得鲁莽果断的爱丽丝真的非常alpha了  
> 女A男O注意！！

"嘿，小姐，你是一个人来这里的吗？"穿着贵族式样深紫色长袍的男人坐在酒吧的高脚椅上，咧着嘴调笑着面前穿着长裙的红发女人，他粗鲁地将酒杯搁到桌子上，站了起来，右手向她腰间伸去。

男人衣服上的血迹和污渍清楚地显示出这件衣服曾经的主人是怎样在法国如今轰轰烈烈的人民革命中死去。或许是断头台，又或许是民众手中的刀棍。

爱丽丝，一位真正的贵族小姐，仅仅穿着朴素的裙装，她厌恶地狠狠的推开面前的男人，“放下你恶心的手，否则你就要失去它了！”

属于alpha充满压迫力的气息瞬间充满了整个酒馆，但令人遗憾的是，玫瑰花的香味丝毫没能起到威慑或是恐吓的作用，反而让面前的男人大声笑了出来，“看呐，这个小妞是个alpha，嗯……这味道真香呀，不知道一个女性alpha操起来是个什么感觉呢……”

爱丽丝哪里听到过这样的羞辱，气得脸蛋煞红，她拔出腰间的长剑，想要与他一决高下。

这时，一个青年从酒馆门外大跨步地跑了进来，他一拳打在了男人的腹部，还未站定，右手挽出一个剑花，精致的长剑指向男人的脖颈，他将爱丽丝护在身后，高声对男人说：“道歉，向她道歉。”

男人踉跄地后退了几步，艰难地抬起了头，青年这一击几乎令他翻到在地，肋骨好似也断了几根。

他是个alpha吗？他嗅着面前的男人，或许，他服用了气味抑制剂，那人就像是个鬼魅一般没有丝毫的气味，他将自己融入进人群中，就像是一个鬼魅！

他不算强壮，却显得精瘦有力，长剑在他手中正像是魔鬼一般反射着冰冷的光芒，深蓝色的兜帽遮住了他的眼睛，只能看见棱角分明的下巴和因气愤而紧紧抿住的唇。

“对不起，先生……小姐，对不起。”

爱丽丝不可置信地看向亚诺，他的弟弟，她的男孩。

亚诺像是战神一般挡在她身前，那个无耻之徒对她的厉声呵斥毫不在意，但面对亚诺时却像吓破了胆。

alpha的尊严被狠狠地甩在了地上，爱丽丝不知是该羞愤还是难堪，她推开围观着的人群，快步跑了出去。亚诺赶紧回头，收起长剑，向爱丽丝的方向追去。

“爱丽丝！等等……”他努力地四处张望，终于看到了不远处红发的女孩，他脑袋转的不够快，哪里知道女孩为何要抛弃他匆忙离开。

他只是向她跑去，就如他一直所做的那样。

“爱丽丝……”亚诺想要抓住爱丽丝的手，女孩反手握住了他，力道之大竟让他暗暗吃痛，“……怎么了？”

女孩alpha玫瑰的香味对于亚诺就像是甜蜜的折磨，他的小腿开始颤抖，直直地站立都成了难事。

爱丽丝看到他的反应，嘴角不自觉地勾起了笑容，但想起刚刚的尴尬事，她又甩开他的手，快步向前继续走着，亚诺只能踉踉跄跄地跟在她身后。

他的alpha微怒的声音传来，“他们怎敢调戏一个alpha？难道就因为我的第一性别是女人吗？”

“女性alpha很稀少，”亚诺想了想，理所应当的说。

刚才在酒馆时，他正在跟别人探取情报，就听见爱丽丝愤怒的声音，他一直紧张女孩有没有受伤，现在确认了爱丽丝的安全后，他才松了一口气。

玫瑰花香安抚了他紧张的心情，但又让他如此渴望女孩的唇，亚诺当然知道爱丽丝是怎样一个果决勇敢的alpha，可她同样是一个美丽娇弱的女孩。

在法国，女性不论是alpha还是omega，都被认为是应该被保护的角色．小时候的她，比亚诺要高半个头，alpha总会将他护在身后，可慢慢地，亚诺长的比女孩高了，他成为了兄弟会中出色的刺客，也再没有把他的alpha当作自己的保护者，而是承担起保护她的责任。

“况且，外貌是由第一性征决定的。你像是玫瑰一样的美丽，任何男人都会渴望你的。”他轻啄着女孩的唇，温柔的说，“别再生气了……到我的咖啡店去坐坐吧，之后我送你回家。”

爱丽丝知道亚诺说的没错，她早就知道这个社会时如何看待女人的。

母亲也是一位alpha，可是呢？她终日穿着裙装，与那些omega妇人一起出入于各种沙龙，谈论着香水和服装。

可爱丽丝从小就知道，母亲是一位极其优秀的剑手，圣殿骑士团真正的领导者，但仅仅因为她的第一性别，她只能隐藏在贵族夫人的身份之下，隐藏在丈夫的荣光之下。

二人之间再次陷入了沉默，爱丽丝心中气恼，却又不想对亚诺诉说，只能快步走向咖啡馆，亚诺在她身后小跑跟着。

亚诺推开咖啡馆的门，向爱丽丝温柔地笑了笑，说，“爱丽丝，可以先去二楼等我吗？我去给你准备咖啡和甜点。”

女孩点点头，冷冷地环视着店里的顾客，又像是寻找着什么，她默默看着亚诺的身影消失在厨房，这才不怎么优雅地拎起裙摆，快步走上楼梯。

亚诺挑选着甜点，愉悦的笑容简直快要溢出了嘴角。

自从德拉塞尔先生的意外后，他已经太久没有见到爱丽丝了，爱丽丝对他的态度也是不好不坏，今天一定是个缓和他们之间紧张关系的好时机，毕竟……他心里窃喜，他刚刚可是像一个从天而降的骑士一样解救了他的公主。

准备好点心后，他又向后颈喷了些omega香水，他的信息素很寡淡，几乎像是一个beta，加上一直使用着兄弟会提供的信息素抑制剂，他几乎闻不出自己的味道了。

事实上，因为很多法国人信息素的味道并不怎么好闻，所以信息素香水在巴黎很是畅销。贵族先生和小姐们总会喷些香水，像只蝴蝶一样在华丽的舞池上飞翔。

亚诺自己很少用这些香水，自从亲生父亲夏尔·多里安死后，他便没有什么机会参加上等人的聚会。可面对爱丽丝，这些爱情的味道她一定会喜欢的吧……亚诺甜蜜地笑了起来，端起咖啡和甜点走上楼去。

轻轻地叩门，得到女孩的应允后，亚诺推开门，小心翼翼地将餐碟放到小茶几上，“爱丽丝，蒙勃朗栗子蛋糕，我很喜欢这个，尝尝吧。”

女孩耸耸肩，心不在焉地拈起一块点心，大口地吃了起来，“……很好吃，亚诺，我很喜欢。”

亚诺也坐了下来，掀开兜帽，用手将掉落下来的发丝别到耳后，愉快地对爱丽丝笑了笑，“谢谢，如果你喜欢的话，我以后可以常为你做。”

“你喷了香水。”爱丽丝放下点心，站起来将头凑到亚诺的颈边，小巧的女孩揪着亚诺的领子，他不得不抬起头来，女孩的红色卷发落到他的脸上，alpha的玫瑰花香味让亚诺甚至停下了呼吸，小腹突然的热量让他浑身颤抖着，他多希望alpha会给他一个吻，就像是曾经那样。

可她又坐了回去，平静地端起了咖啡杯，对亚诺的痛苦视而不见，“可我不喜欢这个味道，你让我想起那些无聊的舞会和那些庸俗的男人女人们。”

亚诺为难地咽了口唾沫，被爱丽丝这样批评，他只觉得左右不安，“你知道的，我本来就没有什么味道，而且自从我入狱后，便一直在使用阻碍剂，医生告诉我，我的结也快消失了……”他着急地向爱丽丝辩解着，几乎就要乞求她再咬自己一口了。

爱丽丝嘲讽地说，“是啊，我几乎在你身上闻不出我的味道了。”她伸出手，暧昧地抚摸着亚诺的喉结，“你一直注射气味阻碍剂，还吃Omega抑制剂，现在的你就像是个beta。不，不……alpha才更合适。”

亚诺似乎感觉到了爱丽丝的语气不善，这种质问简直让他难堪不已……你像个alpha？怎么会有人这样质问自己的Omega呢？

“我从没有试图掩饰过我的性别，兄弟会的同伴们都知道我是个Omega。而且也已经和你，艾莉丝·德拉塞尔，一个alpha互相标记了。”

“亚诺，我是你的女人，还是你的alpha？”爱丽丝毫不觉得自己的问题没什么意义，也不认为这令亚诺多么的难堪，“你总是试图保护我，试图控制我……是的，我受够这样了……”

“我不知道你在纠结什么，天哪，我没有在控制你……爱丽丝，你是我的alpha，可是，我是男人……战斗和流血是我的职责，我的职责就是保护你啊。”亚诺越说越激动，甚至没注意到爱丽丝消失的笑容。

“你不知道现在的情况有多危险！你，一个贵族，一个前圣殿骑士团团长之女，未来的圣殿骑士团团长。”他握住了爱丽丝的手，“革命者只想砍下每个贵族的脑袋，圣殿骑士和兄弟会都将你视为敌人……可你还是不愿意让我帮助你！”

亚诺站了起来，大口地喘着气，他不敢看向爱丽丝的眼睛，他知道她一向讨厌自己看轻了她。

脖颈上的香水味道让他想要呕吐，爱丽丝的厌恶更让他难以忍受，去洗手间冲掉它的欲望是那么强烈，亚诺站了起来，几乎是跑着冲向门口。

就当他的手指触上门把手时，爱丽丝抓住了他刺客长跑的腰带，把他揪了回来，她狠狠地将他推到门口的酒柜上，力度大的让亚诺有片刻的眩晕，不知是那信息素的作用，还是爱丽丝真的有这样大的力气，亚诺觉得自己的后背隐隐作痛，连胸膛都像是火烧起来了一样。

他低头看向爱丽丝阴晴不定的脸，他搞砸了，这次他真的搞砸了。他害怕爱丽丝会再次厌恶他，抛弃他，“爱丽丝，我……”

女孩扯开了他的外套丢在地上，抓住他的衣领向下扯着，亚诺顺从地低下头去，想要给她一个吻，没想到被爱丽丝狠狠地压了下去，跪在了地上。

她将他的头向自己的胯下按去，亚诺咽了口唾沫，颤抖地伸出手，小心翼翼地脱下爱丽丝的裘裤，精致的蕾丝花边划过亚诺的鼻子，他又颤了颤，继续褪去她的内裤。

女性alpha的精致的阴茎弹了出来，他温顺地抬起头，将她含了进去，爱丽丝没有像以往那样温柔地安慰他，只是有力地将他的头按向自己。

可亚诺是那么生疏，仅仅吞下一半时便开始呜咽着想要将她推开。爱丽丝的手意外的有力，他只感觉到她的阴茎直直地捅向自己的咽喉。

亚诺希望自己可以享受他和爱丽丝的性爱，他希望自己可以给她一个最棒的体验，可他却忍不住地想要退缩，想要哭着求她温柔一些。

alpha一只手撑着酒柜，一只手按住亚诺的头，她的omega正努力地取悦着自己，她愉悦地眯上了眼睛，胯上忍不住动了起来，亚诺吃痛地哼着，双手还颤抖地抱着她的大腿。

也不知道过了多久，亚诺的嘴已经酸痛极了，口水滴到了他的领子里，又从内衣下摆滑了出去。他努力地吞吐着，用舌头舔着柱身和囊袋，终于，爱丽丝射到了他的嘴里。

他颤抖地从衬衣口袋里取出一张手帕，想要将嘴里的精液吐到里面，发泄过了的爱丽丝笑了笑，低头将手帕抽走，“咽下去，亚诺。”

他皱着眉头，他想直接吐到地上，但又害怕爱丽丝会因此生他的气，只好痛苦地将满嘴的精液咽了下去。

亚诺缓缓地站了起来，膝盖因为长久的跪姿已经发麻，爱丽丝贴心地架着他的胳膊，将他扶了起来，女孩俯身向前，想要吻上他的唇。

亚诺急忙握住她的腰，隔开了一些距离，“等等，我要去漱口。”

alpha不太愉快地皱了皱眉，但还是宽容地答应了他的要求，亚诺跌跌撞撞地推开门，向二楼的洗手间走去，他看向镜子里狼狈的自己，双唇因为刚刚的口交肿胀成红色，领口被自己的口水弄的一塌糊涂。他从柜子上取出一块香皂，仔仔细细地洗掉了自己后颈上的香水。

一个路过的男人好奇地看着他肿胀的嘴唇，被亚诺狠狠地瞪了回去。他仔细地漱了漱口，用衬衫袖子擦干了嘴。

当他再次回去打开门时，爱丽丝正不耐烦地研究着门厅酒柜里的瓶子。

“爱丽丝，我……我准备好了。”他脱掉衬衫和外裤，爬上沙发，沙发不长，他只能曲起腿，用手指为自己扩张，“我爱你，我很想你……”

爱丽丝满意地看着亚诺颤抖的腰肢，玫瑰浓烈的香气几乎在空气中凝结，亚诺难以抑制地呻吟起来，爱人的信息素让他是那么渴望被插入，他用手指插进自己的后穴，狠狠地转动着，按压着，但根本无济于事，这根本不够。

爱丽丝只是远远的观望着，她根本就没有动，她修长的手指转动着手里红酒瓶。

亚诺几乎是羡慕地看着那瓶酒。

“爱丽丝……”他叫着她的名字，手指狠狠地插着自己，“嗯……爱丽丝，求你，抱抱我吧……”

omega被他的alpha的信息素逼上了绝路，他从茶几上拉过一瓶红酒，用瓶颈部对准了自己的后穴，他看着她的手指，幻想是爱丽丝正用她手里的那瓶酒插入自己呢。

alpha快步走了过来，将手里的红酒瓶狠狠地搁置在茶几上，“把自己操的爽了吗？”她的腿挤进狭小的沙发，亚诺匆忙地放下酒瓶，抱住爱丽丝的腰。

“我想你了……”他没法央求她操进自己，只是用手拽住她的胳膊，往自己的胯下探去。

爱丽丝将手指伸进他的后穴，omega已经完全为她打开了，里面温热的内壁正源源不断地分泌着粘液为接下来的性事提供润滑。

自从亚诺被关进巴士底狱，不知有多少个发情期爱丽丝都是在孤独中度过的。她从没有找过别的情人，父亲的死让她痛不欲生，离开伴侣的孤独又快将她逼疯。

一个贵族男孩，美丽又稚嫩的Omega在巴士底狱中会遭遇什么？爱和恨让她近乎绝望，可在这巨变的世界中，她又该驶向何方呢？

“还有人碰过你吗？”爱丽丝吻着他的喉结，低声说。

亚诺痛苦地抬起了头，“没有……爱丽丝，我一直在用抑制剂，兄弟会规定所有alpha和omega每日都要注射抑制剂。”

爱丽丝将他的裤子丢了出去，掏出自己早已硬挺的阴茎，插进了omega的后穴，亚诺低声哼唧着，张开了双腿，将爱丽丝狠狠地圈了起来。

alpha按住他的胸膛，女人细瘦的腰肢快速地突进着，每次都狠狠地捅进亚诺的腺体上，身下的男人早已化成了一滩水，现在哪里还有什么刺客的样子？爱丽丝喜欢他现在的样子，被她狠狠操开的样子。

亚诺第一次发情时，他还不懂得如何讨alpha的欢心，也不知道抑制剂该怎么使用。

当早已分化为alpha的爱丽丝焦急地为他买回抑制剂时，卧室中焦急踱步的男孩狠狠地将她按到在地。

女孩比他高一些，但亚诺在剑术课上总是更优秀的那个，他是那么灵敏又聪慧，小小的年纪已经是巴黎街区里的小霸王了。

她有些惧怕地推开凶恶的亚诺，但没想到看似有力的拳头却没法对她造成什么伤害。发情期让昔日的小霸王失去了他的荣光。

那是爱丽丝第一次体会到第二性别带来的变化，这让他变得软弱，不再令她恐惧了。

如今呢，她的男人是那么的勇敢强壮，他行走在巴黎的街头仿佛天神降落，长剑在手时他便是法兰西的魔鬼；但他却能如此轻易地臣服于淫荡的欲望，像是个婊子一样祈求她进入他。

爱丽丝狠狠地咬上亚诺的腺体，omega失声尖叫起来，他的信息素终于释放了出来，爱丽丝品尝着亚诺极淡的味道，笑着说：“我喜欢你的味道，嗯……有些苦，像是咖啡一样。”

亚诺张了张嘴，想要反驳她的话，但却只剩下低沉的呻吟声。他才不是什么咖啡的味道，只是苦涩而已，这可不是什么迷人的omega气息。

“对不起……”

沉浸在情欲中的alpha不在意地抬了抬眉，“什么？”她用手指抚弄着亚诺的乳头，在上面画着圈。

“关于德拉塞尔先生……我希望你能原谅我。”亚诺搭在爱丽丝腰上的手微微颤抖，“我已经有了那些杀手的消息了，我会为你报仇的，相信我……呜，就是这里……”

爱丽丝继续吻着omega稀疏的胡茬下微张的唇，“我相信你，我当然相信你。”她用尽她所知的所有技巧去取悦自己的omega，用自己不算粗大的阴茎顶开了亚诺的生殖腔。

“想让我进去吗？”爱丽丝当然知道他的答案是“不”，加上亚诺特有羞愤。

但出乎她意料之外的是，身下的情人紧张的闭着眼睛，微不可查地点了点头，汗水混合着唾液从他的下颌线滑至锁骨，“只要你愿意，”他的耳尖红了起来，“Mon amour.”

爱丽丝的欲望被她放荡又纯洁的情人燃成烈火，她几乎是难以忍耐地顶向那个隐秘的入口，但她却懊恼地发现自己的长度远远不足以让放荡的情人满足。

她瞥了一眼亚诺的阴茎，作为一个已经分化完成的Omega，尽管由于第二性别的原因很难产生有活力的精子，但不得不说，亚诺有一个令人印象深刻的阴。或许……和她的长度差不多，或许更长？

爱丽丝懊恼地抽出了自己的阴茎，狠狠地拍了拍亚诺的屁股，“翻个身，趴下。”

“呜……”亚诺痛呼一声，不满地蹭了蹭她的腿，但还是翻了过去，“你说过你喜欢看到我的脸的……啊！”

爱丽丝再度顶了进去，这次直接捅进了亚诺的生殖道，她环着亚诺颤抖的腰，继续冲刺着，她低下头，细细的亲吻亚诺的后脖颈，“转过头……我要吻你。”

亚诺用手撑着自己，几乎是用尽自己全部的自制力才不至于倒在床上，他虚脱一般喘着粗气，“嗯，爱丽丝……”他回过头，看到女孩的红色卷发被汗水打湿，而她正追随着他的吻的方向。亚诺热烈地回吻，他们窒息般的吻着，然后，爱丽丝射进了他的生殖道里。

对于法国人来说，做爱时少不了红酒和甜点，第一次高潮之后，他们慢慢地对饮了一杯红酒，然后又在窗台边来了一发，之后亚诺吃完了茶几上的点心，甜腻地向她索吻。

爱丽丝举着红酒杯和他深吻着，她看见她的男孩是那样的高大健壮，脸上的稚气尚未脱去，胸膛上却已经深深浅浅地布满了战士的痕迹。爱丽丝又想起自己近日遭受的歧视与不公，不由得落下泪来。

亚诺睁开眼时，看到的便是爱丽丝脸颊上一条泪痕划过，“啊！……怎么了，mon amour？”他抱起怀中娇小的女孩，将她轻轻的放到沙发上。

“我是个alpha。”

“我知道……”亚诺笑道，吻上她的泪痕，将其悉数舔去，“你是我的alpha。”

“父母从小就培养我为成为圣殿骑士团的领袖，是的，我想成为领袖，我想成为掌权者，我……我只是想获得尊重，你懂吗？”

说实话，亚诺是不懂的。他从没渴望过什么权利，他只渴望过爱，不论是父亲的爱，还是爱丽丝的爱。

他至今短短的人生中，一直都在为爱奔跑。——这或许就是alpha和Omega的区别了吧。

“可是呢？他们仅仅看到了我是个女人，他们嘲讽我，歧视我，贬低我……”爱丽丝哽咽起来，“我甚至没法保护你……你是人人惧怕的‘巴黎的恶魔’，而我只是德拉塞尔家的小女儿……或许上天对你才是真正的不公平吧，你分化成了一个Omega，”爱丽丝几乎没法再说下去，“如果你不是Omega，你又怎么会被我标记呢……”

“我很庆幸我是个Omega，”亚诺握住了她的手，“如果你是男人，我就要成为女人；如果你是alpha，我就要成为Omega。我很庆幸我们是这么的相配……性别永远不是我们的阻碍，爱丽丝。”

女孩凄哀地勾起一抹笑容，“是的，亲爱的，性别不是我们的阻碍。”她紧紧地反握住他的手，“但死亡会成为我们的阻碍吗？”

“不会的。”亚诺又吻了吻她的额头，转过身去，从酒柜上取下了一瓶红酒，他们继续对饮着，互相说着情话，就像所有普通的爱侣一样。


End file.
